


Fallen Angel

by Snyder101



Category: izombie
Genre: Obsession, Other, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snyder101/pseuds/Snyder101
Summary: The fateful day I died the world was filled with too many Dumbass’s. Now now I’m covered in nasty,bloody, goo & I go by the name Olivia Moore.
Relationships: Blaine DeBeers/Liv Moore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: I do what I want





	1. What the fuck is going on?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No+one).



> I’m so screwed

I don’t own Izombie. I’m just doing this FanFiction for fun nothing more nothing else. Also, this is a Blaine/ Olivia fanfiction.  
Chapter one; fuck, fuck,FUCK, NO!

What. the.actual. FUCK, is going the fuck on?!? It was just an ordinary day or well it was. I woke the fuck up at an outrageous fucking hour to go to the hellish hell hole I call college. Yeah, your girl was majoring in the doctor field. I mean I’d look prettyyy smexy with my auburn hair all tied up in a fish braid. Then with some dark blue scrubs & to top it all up & give the look some professional bitch vibe, a doctors coat with a clipboard. But did that fucking happen?! Oh nooooo. Because life would think that would be too fucking easy. Fucking bastard. Anyways, I was waking up & heading to the train station. Yes train. Not all of us have the luxury to own a damn car. Especially when you’re a broke ass college student barley making ends meet as it is. So, as I was saying when I got to the damn place there was a fight. And not one of those pansy high-school fights. Oh no. This shit was ridiculous, with knifes swaying everywhere & blood splattering all over the fucking place. However, then it happened. Some shit head went over his fucking head when he saw the damn piggies show the hell up. So what does the dumbass do? Oh he takes a damn hostage. Fuckin outrageous. I’ve seen pretty stupid people in my day but he by far takes the damn cake. And the poor sucker who was just so lucky enough to be taken & have a knife pointed to their fucking throat would be, wait for ittt, drumroll please! Yeah that’s fucking right. It was me. So anyways I’m not sure if it was just a Dumbass day or what,but the piggies must’ve thought whats one casualty when there’s hundreds of people waiting for the picking? So, this dumbass shoots me. Yup, you heard it right shot me right in the fucking heart. & mind you I’m a tall girl about as tall as Dumbass number one with the knife. & when the bullet left me it went straight into Dumbass number one. Let me tell you sum. I best come out as a fuckin hero or I might just sue. Anyways, that’s how I got into this predicament. With small infant hands & slimy, disgusting goo all the fuck over me. And to top it all off I go by the name Olivia Moore. Yeah, you heard it right. Olivia fucking Moore. From the TV show I’m obsessed with called Izombie. Yeah, I’m beyond screwed! 

Chapter two; bitch has baby brain.

Many don’t have the luxury to remember when they first come out of their mama’s vagina. Hell, they don’t even fucking remember their first two years & they barely understand their third year, to them it’s like all of them are on some kind of fuckery drug, that has all sorts of crazy bitches who wants them to start walking & talking. It’s beyond irritating. Especially when they talk to you like you’re a damn baby. Ahem, ignore that comment it’s unnecessary. Anyways, this bitch that’s in my fucking face making all these pathetic faces at me with a goop like glob on this plastic tiny spoon. To me this “food” just looks like runny shit & if we base it off of smells. Well, you can base your own opinions on that. “Come on Livy poo, say ahh.” Tsk. Bish, just because you’re use to opening your mouth up that wide & many other things doesn’t mean the rest of us have the same fucking courtesy. Did I mention that I absolutely detest this bitch with a burning passion? Yeah, thought not. Well, meet my babysitter while my mother is at work. This is Dumbass number 76. I’m sure I’ve heard her name before but when I dislike someone they don’t get the privilege to get into my database as people. More like numbers that I have to tolerate. & no. It’s not always an instant dislike to someone. I always give someone the benefit of the doubt & give them like 20 or something minutes. & if you ask me ,that’s more than enough time to base an opinion on someone. And let me tell you something. All she does is go on & on about parties, boys,drugs & all that bull. I’m pretty sure my mother hated her just as much as I do if not more. But our normal sitter has a sick one at home she’s taking care of, so when both backups fail you have to take out the tramp card. Anyways, when this all first started about a year ago I could not stop crying. My life as I knew it was OVER. And I got nothing absolutely nothing I wanted out of the way. I had a list that I would do when I got out of college & got real job while supporting myself. On top of that pretty little list was get a boyfriend in all capital letters. Did that happen? Nope, all I’ve had that can count as second base & even then it’s pathetic is tiny little kisses & they didn’t even leave the face. No trailing down my body & going lower & lower, just taking my breathe away like In romance novels. Nope, na da. So, when I did get over myself dying & getting recanted into my favorite characters body I started a plan. Now, at first getting use to a mother & knowing that sooner or later I’m going to have a baby brother. Was something very hard getting over considering I was always bouncing around foster homes by the time I was three. But I did & I for once in my life can tell you I know what’s it’s like to actually be loved. & I really really can’t wait until I become a big sister. In fact I’m in love with the idea of it. & wish my mama would hurry up & put a bun in her oven. Buttt those things can’t be rushed, unfortunately. Anyways, In the mean time I’ll make it hell for those who I hate & lovely for those I love which in that department the list is pretty small. 

Chapter three; Action plan POWER PUFF GIRLS. 

“Oh come on Evan. It’ll be fun.” I said while trying to put on my best puppy dog eyes that he never could resist. In fact,I sometimes forget who’s the older sibling, after all I certainly don’t act like it. “Please, who will it be fun for Liv? The last time you said something would be fun you but super glue on moms flat iron & we both got grounded for three whole months!” I sighed and huffed a puff of annoyance, Geesh, my brother certainly is a pansy & I’ve been trying to fix that over the last 14 years. Yup, he & I are only two years apart. Wayyy different from the show but I kept my mom off her feet & one thing led to another & a year in a half out pops Evan. Pretty awesome if I do say so myself. “Oh come on Ev! You cannot tell me when mom came into the living room flat iron & scissors in hand with her face a new shade of red no ones heard of or even named yet it wasn’t anything but amazing! And you can’t lie to me I see that smile tugging at your lips!” 

He looked into my eyes wild amusement dancing in his bright green eyes with his chubby arms crossed over his chest in an “I don’t know you & wont let you get close to me so go suck a dick.” Type way. Until his smirk turned out into a full blown smile remembering that amazing prank we pulled on her. 

“Okay, okay, you’re right. That was pretty fucking amazing, I don’t even think I ever saw mom that mad. And that’s saying something considering the type of pranks you pull on our mother dearest.”

All I could do was smile. A victory smile thats filled with nothing but smugness & my jackass charm but a smile nonetheless. 

“Soo, you’ll help me?” I asked a little restless, I actually think if he says no I would be down to begging, after all it’s not the same to do a prank if you don’t have someone to enjoy the outcome of it. Even if it is bad. 

He tightened his arms around him & rose a perfectly trimmed eyebrow in my direction while leaning his head against my bedroom wall. Debating if this certain prank will be worth the consequences or not. 

“Fine, but if this all goes down the drain & I mean it Liv you can’t worm yourself out of this no matter how big your bribe is you have to take all the blame, no matter what. Do you agree on my conditions?”

All I could do Is laugh & jump off my bed running towards my baby brother with my arms spread out & the biggest smile I’ve even had on my mouth. After all, my baby brother is special. He’s someone I’ve been able to connect myself with & he always brings out the emotions I never felt in my past life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4-6

Chapter four; we’re so fucking screwed. 

“So, let me get this straight, you both thought It would what? Be a good idea to do what exactly?” 

Holy fuck, our mother certainly is a scary bitch, more so now then she was in the show. I remember her being kind of a push over & only nagging her children. But damn. Do enough pranks & get into enough trouble & she’ll become an overprotective, paranoid, crazy & beyond scary bitch. 

She sat behind her desk legs crossed over each other while leaning slightly on the desk with her hand together& head resting on them in an imitation type way. Her hazel eyes boring into us & her lips in a tight line. Her eyes held don’t fucking bullshit me or else you’re ass is grass. Geesh, I certainly see where Ev, mastered this look from. That Just makes me wonder what kind of trouble he’s been getting into without me. Fucking asshole. 

“Well, you see mama-“

I got cut off with he holding her hand out telling me to shut the fuck up. Her lips curving into a sinister. Very scary smile. 

“I don’t want to hear it from you Olivia! I want to hear Evan’s side of the story & I want to hear it now.” Jesus Christ, the tone she used could make a dead man shake in his boots with fear. Her voice was cold & lower by an octave. She turned her cold, hard, gaze from me onto Evan & from the corner of my eye I saw him flinch. Just the slightest & if I saw it no doubt our mother saw it. 

“Well, you see uh we, uh.”  
His foot was tapping just the slightest on the carpet floor & he was rubbing his arm in a nervous Imma die type manor. 

Flashback

“So, what’s the plan, Liv?”  
“Well, you know how it’s moms birthday tomorrow ?”  
“Well of course I know that! I’m not such a forgettable person that I’ll forget my mother’s own birthday!” 

I turned just the slightest to face him while crossing my arms over my chest while looking him into the eye with the I don’t ducking believe you look don’t lie to me like that man. 

“Ev, you once forget to put meat on your sandwich when you put mayo & salt on it. & you asked me mind you at school if I had any extra meat! From my own sandwich. So to say I don’t believe that would be an understatement.”

He let out a huff of annoyance with a slight roll of his eyes & began talking with a edge of irritation in his voice.

“Liv, I may be forget easily but for the most part I always remember important things such as our mothers date of birth .”

I let out a giggle while having a small smile grace my lips.  
“Ev, you’re such a fucking liar. Anyways, to make this plan absolutely perfect we’ll need, chocolate chips, pancake batter, eggs, bacon, blueberry syrup, blueberries & whip cream. Then we’ll need to get a cake from the store, with sprinkles, & vanilla icing. If I let you go get the cake shit can you do it correctly? Or do I need to babysit my wittle brother.”

“You’re such a bitch it’s ridiculous.” “ well duh, that’s why you love me, dumbass. Besides I wouldn’t be Liv Moore if I wasn’t a bitch from time to time. & besides I’m beyond amazing with just enough amount of sass. Now lll meet you in an hour!” Don’t be late,I said as I was walking towards the door & closer to the nice beautiful-   
“fuckkkk, it’s raining. I fucking hate rain.”

End flashback

“Evan, stop beating around the bush & get into where I get a phone call from the police station saying there was a fire & my babies didn’t fucking make it!”

“Right um.”  
Flashback 

“Liv! Are you sure I’m doing this correctly?”  
“Oh come man, chill out. You’re doing it exactly right. Now, imma turn my back for five minutes will you be okay making the rest of the batter? If not it’s okay & I’ll let you go put some frosting on the cake.”  
“I- I think I got it, yeah I got this.”

“Perfect, & don’t worry it’s your first time cooking so if you need my help just yell for me.”

End flashback  
“So, I was cooking them until Liv came into the kitchen telling me since the cake was too big she’s going to have to go get some more frosting & some coffee since you’re a huge drinker of that crap. Anyways, I was.. well I was getting too confident. So I left the room with the pancake on the stove & sitting down to relax & watch some TV. But, I forgot about the pancake & it set fire & well. I tired to put it out by waving a dish towel around but it didn’t do what I thought it would do & the fire just started to spread. So, I called the cops & started to freak out. So, I ran outside until my legs took me to the store where I saw liv with the bag of things she had to get. And well uh that’s kinda all...”

To say I was surprised by our mothers reaction would be an understatement. I watched as she took a deep breath, straightened her back and brushing a strand of her honey,blond ,hair behind her ear & a huge, beautiful smile graced her face. While her eyes sparkled with love & forgiveness.

“I love you both so so much that when I got the call I immediately went to the house hoping that it was all nothing but one of Liv’s pranks. Praying that it was all nothing but a horrible dream. But you were both gone. I didn’t see you. I didn’t hear you & it was every parents worse nightmare & when your father left I promised myself that I would protect you both. Do you know how broken I felt when I didn’t see either of you?” 

The tears that ran down her cheeks told us everything. She was scared. She’s still scared that this is nothing but a dream & we’ll disappear any second. Her eyes were glossy & her cheeks were a reddish pink. She was visibly shaking. Our strong, independent mother that rarely showed that anything got to her was breaking down in her work office sobbing, thanking god that we were still here & we didn’t leave her in this cruel,dark world. 

“Mom, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but you’re stuck with us. From the moment you pushed us out of your vagina you were stuck with us for life.” I tried to keep my voice from cracking & from the way it sounded I’m pretty sure I did a good job. But nonetheless I couldn’t stop the tears that were making themselves known. “We love you, always & forever.” I said as Evan & I rushed to our mom & embraced her into a bear hug. “And mama, you’ll always have to worry about us doing stupid, reckless things. After all we’re kids & even when we aren’t we’re gonna live everyday like it’s our last day. But we won’t ever leave you, ever. We love you mama. So no matter what happens we’ll always be with you. Right here.” I said,my voice coming out barely as a whisper while I pointed to her heart.   
And at that she laughed and hugged us tighter while kissing both of our cheeks & snuggling her teared face into her children. 

Chapter five; Pillow party with our shirts off?

Oh god. It’s the first day of hell. It’s worse than high-school was & I had to live through that shit twice. I probably shouldn’t be the one to judge. I mean I am after all repeating my past life. Going to college & still wanting to become a doctor. Noted the reasons are by far different then they were last time. This time around I actually value the life’s of others & actually want to save people from death. Noted I still think I’ll look fuckin smexy with the doctor coat & scrubs. But luckily this time my crazy ass has a car. So they’ll be no stabby stabby at the train station, today.Thank god. Still, that doesn’t really help with the bundle of nerves that’s in the pit of my stomach. I mean, after all in my past life I didn’t really get to experience my first day, considering the amount of Dumbass’s that were out that day, but whatever. What’s also different this time around is I’m going as a seventeen year old bitch. Yeah that’s right. I guess having a past life to guide you through life’s do’s & don’ts really help. It also didn’t help that my mom likes to brag about her daughter being an absolute genius. I mean hell, I remember my mom going on & on about a three month me saying my first word. Which kinda made her cry considering I said “bitch” butttttt did that make her gloat any less? Hell no. If anything she bragged more because her baby knew words that weren’t said around the house or well anyone when I was in their presence. But anyways here I am. In this fucking sorority house feeling all types of things but mostly feeling out of place. I mean I’m going to have to deal with.... girls. Pure torture. In fact I’m starting to think that maybe this isn’t another life & it’s more like a fucking hell thats designed specially for me. But what will be good coming out of this is if I remember correctly Payton & Major are already here, after all they were a couple years older in the show. But to answer your question no. I’m not going to bang Major & get engaged with him. Nah,nu uh. I already know what piece of candy I want & if I have to wait a couple more years then I’ll fucking wait. After all I didn’t fuckin save my purity for Major,nope, after all that’s the only thing that’s still pure about me. And it’s saved for a man that’ll fuck me like there’s no tomorrow. Ngh, just getting horny thinking about it. But I have time, so I’ll just fucking wait. But that knowledge is for another time & another day. 

Chapter six;The beginning plot. 

“He’s synoptic where the flying fuck is the doctor!” Shit shit shit. Where’s the fucking doctor when you actually need him? Oh, that’s right he’s in the janitors office with a fucking~ UGH!   
“Did anybody page doctor Jeffery? Or is that out of your god damn expertises! WE HAVE A DAMN DYING PATIENT! YOU, GO GET ME A DAMN NEEDLE AND ALCOHOL WIPES, WE’RE DOING THIS FUCKIN NOW!!”  
“I really think we should wait for doctor Jeffery.”  
“Oh I’m sorry, are you the one about to die because the doc couldn’t get his head out of his dick? No I didn’t think so. So shut the fuck up!” Oops, did I forget to tell you? At work I do what I need to do so I’m 100% on my A game. After all sooner or later I won’t be able to do this job.  
Ten hours later~ sorry we’re doing a bit of jumping around.   
Tonight’s the night, tonight I’m going to die for the second time. After tonight there’s going to be a lot of zombie sex in my cards for the future. I’ve waited 24 god damn years & I’ll be dammed if this doesn’t go how it’s supposed to. Keep calm Moore, you know what you need to do. Dump the drink in Blaine’s face when he smacks your ass. Then jump the fuck off the boat when you try to run, and hopefully you didn’t screw anything up. Now time to doll up, even if I won’t be showing off much of this killer bod tonight. It’ll be quite the killer party that’s for sure. So I settled on a midnight blue dress. That shows all the right curves in the right way, I also matched it with a silver heel & I did a French braid with little flower clips all along the braid. I also did a Smokey blue eye with a nude lipstick. All in all I have to say I look pretty hot.

Blaines POV   
God. Tonight’s going to be fucking awesome. There’s going to be so much fucking girls that it’s going to be an endless buffet to choose from. And to top it all off lucky U finally hit the damn street. Tonight the sells will be fucking amazing. But the people haven’t even came yet & here I am. Getting all excited, it may be from the drugs In my system or it could be that I really need to get laid or hell, it could be the latter. But point is tonight’s going to be a killer party. 

Holy fucking fuck. There he is in all his human glory. His yellow jacket & those tight tight jeans that just shows everything & I do mean everything off. Ngh. I can’t fucking wait to climb that Greek god of a man.

shit, the first person to come onto the boat is a damn goddess. Her long brown hair all tied into a braid & that dress. That fucking dress that’s tight in all the right damn places, showing her body beautifully. & all I can think of is how delicious she’d look spread out on my black bedsheets. Her skin perfectly blushed & the best thing is she’d be all naked. She’d looked like a fallen angle. Then those eyes. They’re a stunning sky blue with specks of green in them. She’s in general absolutely tasty looking. All I know though is she’s going to be fucking mine, even if I have to ruin her wings so she can’t fly away from me. The women in blue will be mine every inch I will own. I’ll engrave it into her DNA. Into her skin when at night she’ll only think of me & me alone. Even if it means I have to pound it into her, literally. 

Chapter six; I knew you knew.

“ well, how did you know I knew, liv? He asked while crossing his arms around his chest and raising an eyebrow at me.  
“Oh come on Ravi, I’m not an idiot you know. After all I did leave very obvious clues around. In fact I’m kinda disappointed you didn’t find out about me earlier, considering you’re into weird shit. And this zombie bull is just perfect for some really big research.”

He let out a deep throaty groan while rolling his deep brown eyes while the corner of his mouth tugging up into a smirk. 

“Well played Olivia Moore. Well played indeed. So, Ms. zombie any side affects from eating brains?”

Elsewhere; 

“It’s been six months since the day at the boat party. Six months since I last saw my goddess who seemed to have anger issues more than the monsters at the party. And when I tried to grab her arm no doubt to eat her she pulled away & slapped me, hard. It wasn’t human strength they I could tell. After all, I felt it & I can barley feel anything when I get shot at. No, the strength she possessed was monstrous. It was breathtakingly beautiful. And when she fell off the boat into the water I saw her swim back up to the surface & smile. A beautiful, dangerous smile that should only be on someone who can kill easily as they can laugh. While all the killing was happening all I could focus on was her eyes that reflected the fire burning all around. That made her look like a devil & not the goddess I seemed to think of her previously that night as , but even then she still looked stunning. She’s a one of a kind drug that’s just made for me & no one else. That you can never stop taking because the drug is that addictive. So, you keep taking & taking until it kills you slowly & painfully, but still beautifully. And after the party I looked through the people who went, Or survivors & after five months of searching I finally found her. But what shocked me was her beautiful pale skin & her chalk like hair. But her eyes. Her eyes are still the mesmerizing gem stones I lost myself in five months ago. I finally found what belongs to me & me alone. I found my fallen angle & I plan to capture her body & soul,for in eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 7-9

This chapter is coming soon! So just wait a little bit  
Longer!


End file.
